cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dick Van Dyke
Dick Van Dyke (1925 - ) Film Deaths *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) [Mr. Dawes Sr.]: Playing a dual role, "Mr. Dawes Sr." dies (off-screen) of a heart attack during a laughing fit that causes him to float off the ground. The scene ends with him rising into the air as he laughs; his death is confirmed when his son (Arthur Malet) informs David Tomlinson. "Bert" survives the movie. *''What a Way to Go!'' (1964) [Edgar Hopper]: Dies of a heart attack while talking on the phone to Shirley MacLaine, after declaring that "A little hard work never killed anybody." (Played for comic effect.) *''The Comic (Billy Bright)'' (1969) [Billy Bright]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes; his body is shown at his funeral at the beginning of the movie, as he narrates his life story (in flashback) from beyond the grave. *''Cold Turkey'' (1971) [Reverend Clayton Brooks]: Accidentally shot by Judith Lowry, who was aiming for Bob Newhart. (He's last seen alive but wounded; it's unconfirmed whether the shot was fatal.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Dick Tracy (1990)'' [D.A. Fletcher]: Shot to death by Madonna, in a set-up to frame Warren Beatty. TV Deaths *''Scrubs: My Brother, My Keeper''Scrubs (2001 series)(2003) [Dr. Townshend]: Stabbed in the back by Zach Braff in a daydream sequence, when Zack imagines a literal interpretation of his betrayal of Dick by reporting Dick's ordering of an outdated procedure. Dick survives the episode in reality. (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Brother of Jerry Van Dyke *Father of Barry Van Dyke. *Grandfather of Carey, Shane, Wes, and Taryn Van Dyke . Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Comedians Category:American actors and actresses Category:1925 Births Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Presbyterian Category:World War Two veteran Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by laughing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Disney Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Actors who died in John G. Avildsen Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Touchstone universe Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Legends Category:Scooby-Doo cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Brothers Category:Scrubs cast members Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Activists Category:Mary Poppins cast members Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Coach cast members Category:Diagnosis: Murder Cast Members Category:The Dick Van Dyke Show cast members